Secret?
by MissPoprocks'n'Coke
Summary: Hinata feels alone and dejected from a broken heart, can anyone help her get back on her feet? Will she figure life out through a diary, or from experiencing life once more? Gaahina Please review! And use constructive criticism if you'd like! MPNC!
1. February 13, Friday

**A/N: Hello. MissPoprocks'n'Coke is finally back from her long vacation [And by that I mean writer's block.]! Well actually, it's still in place... but whatever! Lol! Lately,  
I've been working on my musicianship [I'm in a band] and have been trying to pay attention in school... that second one isn't working out that well... Anyways, I've gotta warn you about this story [It's kinda rough-to me at least], it's kinda set on several emotions at a time, and this chapter is just getting out suppressed feelings, it SHOULD get better, Hinata is out of character, and my Microsoft Word is completely gone for the moment cause I had a virus so now I have to work on notepad. Which doesn't have spell check by the way, but I'll try the best I can and make this the best [Maybe. Depending on the feedback.] story it can be [Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]. And I know I haven't finished My Sugar Plum but BEAR WITH ME! And this story won't always be written as journal entries... unless y'all want it to be that way. [Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!].  
So here's my attempt:**

_**Lyrics to Chelsea Smile by Bring Me the Horizon [I got the idea for this from this verse... and my best friend]:**_

_**I've got a secret**_

_** It's on the tip of my tongue, it's on the back of my lungs **_

_**And I'm gonna keep it **_

_**I know something you don't know...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Secret?**

February 13, Friday

Dear diary,

I'm finally using you! Tenten says I should use you to vent out my emotions, my dreams, everything! I love her, but, does she honestly the pain is that ferocious? That my senses would one day go berserk and I would begin a rampage of **doom**. I feel fine! Isn't _that_ ironic? Oh well, I guess she'll never learn that one day I'll be the one taking care of her like she pretends to... My, my, my... I can't wait until she goes mad and the blood vessels in her head would swell and pop with such intensity. Pop! Pop! One by one until she finally realizes how clever (And beautiful.) I really am. One day she'll realize she's poisoned her mind with false hopes and dreams, and take her own stupid medicine...

Well, today is Friday the 13th and I feel like the _luckiest_ girl in the world... Let me explain- tomorrow is the day he first asked me to be his girlfriend, it would've been a year had we not,  
well, broken up. I hate those words! Why did he have to do it? The pain is so agonizing it feels as if it were a gash radiating with ridicule! **Mocking my hope?** Valentine's Day is supposed to be a wonderful holiday of bliss; friendship. Shall I nevermore use such terms to describe the event- nevermore... Why? I love him, but if he finally realized how much torture he's put me through, then he'd have me in his arms, in his life. Tenten says that the only way that'll happen is if a miracle would be kind enough to beg my pardon to receive such a task. Does that even make sense? To relieve of my fear of him never being there? Ugh. She also said I need to get a grip on reality. I think she needs to get a grip on...  
I don't know; forget it. I don't want to waste my time with such insignificance- that's what Tenten always says when she's frustrated. She's my best friend; I shouldn't be speaking of her- badly- anyways. She's been with me for what feels like an eternity.

I've known her since the sixth grade, and now I'm a junior in high school, and she's my favorite person in the world! (Although, once she had said I needed to see a shrink.) She has no love life! It's quite odd really, she is the most charming senior, however, she has quite a reputation of rejecting people: 42 guys and 3 girls, exactly, a grand total of 45! forty-five! 45!  
people. And she's rejected all of them. Can you believe it? Rejecting those deluded girls was understandable (She's straight.), but all of those poor guys, one of which was my cousin,  
Neji, who is a few months her junior. At one point, she was crushing on him, and, then, they were inseparable, but that time had passed when he asked her to be his. Sadly, as time had stretched on and on, she had mentioned that she had lost interest, and scolded herself for the- what she calls- having others being stabbed by your wretched, horrid numbness. Funny thing is, they would have made a good couple, but she said that a dream that our good friend, Ami, had was actually a "vision". I think she's mental. The dream that Ami had only she and Tenten in it, Tenten told her the good news, but, as she spoke, she seemed to care less and less. Horrible.

I'd never admit it to her, but she seems to be "The Child of Emo". And she's not even emo! She doesn't cut herself or is depressed (Although she said those were only stereotypes),  
but she just looks it. And she would sigh and roll her eyes if I said it to her face, but laugh in her own little fashion, but I know she doesn't really care... She's usually dressed in black, red,  
white, or purple. Her favorite colors, and her hair is always in her eyes, giving off the "lonely" appearance. She's quite interesting actually, especially her mysterious circular bruise on her arm, but she says I'm not allowed to talk about that...

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! Isn't that a day dedicated to man who committed suicide? Or did I get the story wrong? All I remember is that there was a girl (Helen? Helena? Eleanor?  
Goodness! What in the world was her name!?) and she was in prison (Or was it [It's dreadful that I confuse the two in this story-] a church?), then St. Valentine gave her a love letter by sending a dove, and then... he died? I give up. But is that day really meant to be celebrated, or did I get the story wrong? I hate Valentine's Day. It only reminds me of... _him_.

I wish I was a bird so I could fly away, among the clouds and through the rain, falling from the stars... and you could talk as well as... Well, not me because I constantly stutter. You're just like a wall, so would that make these deplorable words writings on a wall? I'm not sure, but you're like a stone statue, and that would make this the graffitti. And I'm like a glitch. I am a glitch. I am so many things, yet... whatever. And just so you know, I don't trust you, so I'm not going to tell you about what's on my mind, but I...  
never mind; you don't care about my feelings. You're just a book. A stupid book. That's pretending to be fancy by disguising itself as a diary. I know that, so shouldn't Tenten?

Love?  
Hinata


	2. February 26, Thursday

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:

**Secret?**

February 26, Thursday

Whoever planned this little arrangement had to die. It's a fact.

They had been waiting in the tireless room for what seemed like an eternity, although, it had been merely around thirty-two minutes. The room was definitely not silent, the heart beats of young teenagers beat in their ears, the heavy breathing, the tapping on the desks, the legs shaking, the chairs skidding, the time ticking!- definitely not silent. Gaara pulled his black and dark gray striped beanie cap over his eyes as his head buried deeper into his crossed arms, how could anyone stand this? They still had half an hour to complete the set exam and more than fifty percent of the class was finished. Now all they were doing was waiting for five measly people to complete the exam, and none of them could talk until each and every last one of them finished. The test was so simple! How could they _not _understand? How _dare_ they make him wait!?

It was getting too hot underneath the hat, he had to take it off before his head started sweating and throbbing even more. So he did. But the second he did so he felt stares on him,  
making him feel even more heated under such attention. But, then again, his hair was probably the most distracting thing in the room anyway, so, yes, it was understandable for people to give him such unnecessary attention. His hair was died a vibrant shade of red- scarlet- and streaked with a neon orange, long and wild, flying out in every which-way there was imaginable, it was extremely hard not to stare at. In fact, it became such a distraction to students who have either completed the test, or are still taking it, that his friend threw a crumpled paper-ball at him, probably a sign to put his hat back on- but it wasn't.

"Pass it to her," Shikamaru whispered and pointed toward a girl who had her hands in her face as if she were about to cry. **Damn.** Was she a sight for sore eyes. Her long black hair,  
reaching her waist and adorning her face, and her light, creamy skin; her strapless yellow sundress, and her body... Petite. Sexy. _Damn._ "Psst, " he whispered in an attempt to call her attention. Marvelous. She looked like her hands were suction cups that were sucking the skin off of her face. He tried to call her attention once more, "Psst." However, it was attempted in vain- same result as before. He looked back over at his friend who was already sound asleep in his desk, and a group of girls staring at him menacingly, so much for bailing. So instead of throwing the paper away and forgetting the trash and just continue to watch the clock, he aimed the paper at the girls face.

_Three, two, one... Bulls-eye!_

She looked up at his smile, her eyes red and blotchy. "D-did you?"

He winked at her; there was no other way of putting.

Her face reddened even more as he turned around and silently whispered a thank you, her voice cracking with each syllable. But surprisingly, she smiled.

~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:

The exam had finally ended, so they were all released to go about their business. Young people were now boarding buses, leaving with their parents, driving off, etc. Gaara's eyes scanned the crowd as he took a puff of his cigarette, he was leaning against his rusty old truck with his best friend, Shikamaru, who was also smoking, and his other best friend,  
Takashi, who was making out with his girlfriend, Chelsea. "You looking for somebody?" Shikamaru asked while gray, puffy smoke came out of his mouth with each word spoken.

"Who was that girl?" Gaara asked.

"What girl?" Shikamaru replied.

"You know," he began, "The girl I threw that paper ball at." Gaara finally said.

Shikamaru didn't understand.

"The one you threw at me."

"Oh. Why didn't you just that you troublesome bastard? That's just Hinata Hyuga. She's supposed to be some psycho," Shikamaru responded coolly. His fingers were stroking his chin as he slightly coughed. "Psy-"

"Yeah. You know that Naruto kid?"

Finally it dawned on him, he knew who she was! She was that girl that everyone was always talking about! Of course. The obsessive girl with the broken heart... Or at least she's convinced that it actually broke in two. Gaara roughly ran his fingers through his soft hair; suddenly he felt sorry for them both. Including that Tenten girl who's been there since the start.  
"Isn't it pitiful?" Shikamaru quietly said as his eyes looked sharp and deadly, as if he were a tiger getting ready to pounce. He kicked the stones nearby him, and, to their misfortune,  
one of them had knocked into the girl they were speaking of.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," Gaara huskily chuckled.

Hinata began to blush and stare at her feet, eyes still pink and puffy from the recent crying. She knew very well that he knew, but there was one problem, she hadn't the slightest clue who he was exactly. "You're the one who rudely threw that paper at me," she sniffed out. Gaara opened his mouth to say something smart, but was quickly stopped by a quick, hard slap Hinata had just delivered. "**How dare you!?**" she cried out. He reached up yo touch his red, stinging cheek. Damn. What did he do? "You don't know _anything_ about me! Calling me a desperate whore! Throwing _garbage_ at my face!- you don't care about this do you?" She was crying now, and her voice was creaking like an old stair case.

He should have read the letter.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No! You're **not** sorry! You think I'm this filthy creature who has demeaned herself so much that it's okay to sp-sp... that it's okay to spit on her!?" she shrieked.

"Hey," Takashi yelled, "What's this all about Gaara?"

Shikamaru shot him a glare, then turned to Hinata. She was trembling, crying, and looked like she was about to scream rape if he didn't act fast. "Hinata." Hinata didn't move an inch,  
instead she collapsed on the ground and held herself. Her cries even louder, she began to rock back and forth as if she were finally reaching the brink of insanity, as if she were finally about to break. She looked like she belonged in a straight jacket, or in a gruesome horror movie, but, this was reality, and the reality was that she needed help- one way or another.

So there they were, all five of them: Chelsea, who was trying to coo Hinata to stop crying, Gaara, who was holding her, gently rocking her back and forth, Hinata, who was.. well, you know... Shikamaru, who was trying to get her to control herself and get a grip, and poor Takashi, the only one who seemed to notice the giant crowd surrounding them, commenting on how pathetic they must have looked. Hearing the rumors spread at such a pace not even the Gods could stop them. A rumor spreads fast, but bad news spreads even faster. Takashi turned to Chelsea and kissed her on the forehead, his straight brown hair falling in front of his face. "You do know that she's a complete stranger, right?"

Chelsea didn't make any move to turn to him; in fact, she didn't even answer him as he asked her once more. She just continued to stroke Hinata's hair and quietly chant soothing words into her ear, and she didn't even notice the time that passed by, none of them did, all except Takashi.

~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:

Here's what the note said:

**You fucking fat whore**

**you're such a desperate bitch!**

** why don't you go kill yourself already?  
**

**Xoxo...**

~:~:~:~:~: :~:~:~:~:~:

**A/N: Hello. Sorry about the wait, I was grounded XP Lol! But here's my biggest concern: I had 50!fifty!50! hits, yet only 3!three!3! reviews [Thank you Rot Into Death, Midnight bluestream, and GaaraHinataWake!]. Makes me sad. So here's a question, and relax, I won't stop writing this story if this doesn't happen [It'll most likely be for other reasons... BU-DU DAH!], but can I have 5!five!5! reviews please? At least? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thanx for reading :) MissPoprocks'n'Coke out!  
**


End file.
